craftstudiofandomcom-20200213-history
Version history
This is a list of all released versions with notable changes. See the roadmap for info about upcoming versions. CraftStudio Alpha and beyond New builds are released every couple of weeks most of the time. Starting with CraftStudio Alpha, you can get the full changelogs at http://sparklinlabs.com/category/craftstudio/ Pre-alpha 0.0.15.4 / 0.0.15.5 (2012-04-09) *Implement the project whiteboard! Only admins and moderators can edit it. *Added the Retalyx Studio french project to the Community pane *Fixed a crash with transform handles Pre-alpha 0.0.15.2 / 0.0.15.3 (2012-04-08) *User Interface **Do not send invalid chat commands as messages *Models **You can now duplicate a block and its descendants all at once **Fix selected block highlight for blocks with a negative scale *Model Animations **Fixed a sizing bug with block size keyframes *Maps **Fixed map restoration and duplication not working properly since 0.0.15.0 *Scenes **Transform handles for moving game objects around have been added **You can now duplicate a game object and its descendants all at once *Server **The time is now displayed when the server is starting or shutting down **Asset revisions are now loaded on demand instead of loading them all at startup *Miscellaneous **Fixed a crash with player cameras Pre-alpha 0.0.15.1 (2012-03-29) *Client **Fixed missing language files **You can now disable the model grid in the settings **You can now customize the background color for models and maps in the settings **The + and - keys now rotate the view in models *Server **Fixed malformed reparenting message when restoring an orphaned asset **Fixed blacklisting a member not disconnecting them **Fixed bug when setting up the administrator's name at project creation time **Pass --create-project to create a new project when starting the server Pre-alpha 0.0.15.0 (2012-03-29) *Project Home Tab **Assets can now be reordered freely in tree view **The number of people connected to an asset is now displayed next to it in the list **Optimized tree view rendering, should make the public test project's home tab snappier on older computers *Models **Fixed the block selection outline not handling scaling **Fixed refresh bug when a block is created / duplicated while in the animation tab *Maps **Ctrl+Left Click now allows picking blocks in maps **Updated the map icon with pretty colors **Fixed block mouse targetting bug with tile size smaller than 16 *Paint **Alt+Left click now allows panning around in the paint canvas **Decreased the minimum zoom factor in paint canvases **Fixed crash when drawing with a brush bigger than the texture size *Project Administration **You can now approve / ignore membership requests **Administrators can now change other people's role (moderator, spectator, etc.) **You can now remove members **You can now (un)blacklist members **You can now delete assets permanently in the Storage tab (use with caution!) *Server **Spectators can't edit anything anymore **Fixed path-related bug when creating and restoring revisions on a server running multiple projects *Misc **The transform input fields are now color-coded (red, green, blue) to match transform handles **Nickname completion with TAB is now case-insensitive and handles multiple completion possibilities properly by listing them **Chat commands like /open, /search and /restore now work in asset tabs too **You can now disable the window flashing when a chat message is received in the settings popup **Improved window sizing to better handle smaller screens **Clicking the Local Server button now opens a wiki page with instructions **Fixed Camera Controls settings being mislabelled as Model Controls **Fixed asset viewer list not being cleared when an asset is trashed **Fixed crash when reconnecting to a project with a trashed asset tab open Pre-alpha 0.0.14.1 (2012-03-18) *Block scale doesn't affect the block's descendants anymore *Fixed default camera controls for moving down being invalid *Fixed keyboard repeat not working anymore in chat *Fixed french forum link in Community pane to point to the new forum Pre-alpha 0.0.14.0 (2012-03-17) *You can now open an asset tab by typing /open followed by the asset id. You can get an asset's id by using the /search command. It's far from ideal but it's a first step. *Filtering & asset links are coming in a future update. *The project's asset list now displays icons instead of text for filtering *You can now enter decimal numbers for Position, Angle and Pivot Offset in models *The Ubuntu font is now the default *Added customizable controls for camera *Added customizable controls for model transform mode and paint tools *Fixed bug allowing to cut / paste in the chat log *The master server & servers can now accept more than 32 connections *A project's asset list should now load faster when connecting *When the master server connection fails, the launcher will now offer starting CraftStudio anyway *The server now logs info about the user when trashed assets *Improved french localization *You can now look around with Alt+Left click if you don't have a mouse wheel *The brush size can now be changed with a slider instead of a dropdown box *Block stretch is now applied before rotation instead of after *Added /help chat command to open or search the wiki *Preliminary work for scripts (scripting itself isn't implemented yet!) *Don't crash when connecting to a server while disconnected from the master server *Connect / disconnect messages are now displayed in grey to avoid distracting from actual conversations *An animation-related rotation issue has been fixed Pre-alpha 0.0.13.4 (2012-02-26) *Fixed a crash in model animations / scenes relating to the asset selection popup *Fixed a crash when picking objects in scenes *Renamed "Scale" transform to "Stretch" to make it clearer what it actually does *Added a "+/-" icon to the select asset buttons (which were pretty poorly labelled "...") Pre-alpha 0.0.13.3 (2012-02-26) *Scenes **Fixed lighting direction issues **Objects can now be picked by clicking on them in the viewport **Fixed not being able to enter decimal numbers for scale *Models **Enabled lighting *Server **Fixed authentication not working when connecting to a server through a local / LAN address *Misc **Fixed various issues with scrolling in edit boxes Pre-alpha 0.0.13.2 (2012-02-24) Pre-alpha 0.0.13.1 Pre-alpha 0.0.13.0 (2012-02-20) Pre-alpha 0.0.12.1 (2012-02-10) *Use Caps Lock instead of double-taping for moving faster in maps. Double-taping was triggered be accident way too often. *Fixed a crash when closing a map tab while disconnected *The rich text area list indent offset has been decreased Pre-alpha 0.0.12.0 (2012-02-10) *Added 4 new block shapes for maps **Inverted slope **Horizontal slab **Vertical slab **Post *You can now move fast in maps by double-taping the move keys (EDIT: Changed to Caps Lock in 0.0.12.1 because it was triggered by accident way to often) *Increased projected map block maximum distance to 15 (was 10) *When creating a new folder or asset, it is now selected in the list *Fixed duplicated node name not being properly set client-side *Fixed block texture UV not being updated properly in animation tab *Fixed multiple crashes *Removed model hooks since hooking will be handled through scenes / scripting *Made lighting a little bit more visible in maps *Fixed brightness issue in model preview *Changed unordered list item look *Added an initial Options menu with ability to change the language (requires restarting) *You might notice a "Local server" button too but it doesn't do anything yet. Sorry! Pre-alpha 0.0.11.1 Pre-alpha 0.0.11.0 (2012-01-25) *Updated font with cyrillic characters (thanks Brittney Murphy) and added initial russian translation (thanks Allukard) *Added a popup with info about CraftStudio and its dependencies (click on the CraftStudio logo in the bottom left corner to open) *More work on the Administration tab (still not complete) *Server now authenticates members with the master server (can be disabled when starting the server with --disable-auth) - Basically this means people can't pretend to be someone they aren't and take over your server. Good stuff! *Server now honors its access policy (invite-only / membership request required / open) *When connecting to a project requiring a membership request, the client will now offer submitting a membership request *The launcher can now detect when it's out of date and download + run the updated installer *Various fixes Pre-alpha 0.0.10.3 Pre-alpha 0.0.10.2 Pre-alpha 0.0.10.1 Pre-alpha 0.0.10.0 Client Changes *Models **Implemented model animation support **Maximum model texture size is now 2048 instead of 1024 **The "New Hook" button doesn't do anything anymore since hooks aren't implemented yet *Projects **Removed erroneous join messages when opening an asset tab **Streamlined the project home tab **A notification is now displayed in chat when a revision is created *User Interface **Fix some jittering when resizing some widgets **Drop-down list widgets now feature a scrollbar **Fixed spurious click after double-click (when opening a new asset tab for instance) **"/search" command is now case-insensitive *Bug fixes **Fixed a crash when someone else changes a block's texture layout **Fixed a crash when reconnecting with a trashed or deleted asset tab open **Fixed a crash when clicking the model viewport before the asset data has been received **Fixed a crash when erasing outside the texture limits **Fixed a crash when requesting two different map revisions in a very short time **Fixed camera reading input when a popup is open Server Changes *On start up, the server will migrate Objects/*.csobj to Models/*.csmodel *Optimized project save to only write to disk assets that have changed *Fixed a crash on shutdown under Mono/Linux *Fixed texture transparency bug under Mono/Linux Pre-alpha 0.0.9.0 Client changes *General **Community pane with links to forum, wiki, and a way to browse open game / movie projects **Notifications are now displayed in chat when someone joins or leaves **You can now press TAB in chat to complete usernames **Online members are now grouped at the top of the list *Model improvements **New drag'n'drop UI for model texture layout **Renamed Objects to Models everywhere *Painting improvements **You can now draw lines by holding Shift down when painting **Paint brush size is now a drop down box instead of an edit box *User interface **Split translation files in a separate public repository to allow contributions **Most button now have tooltips when you hover them. No more guessing! **Added "Click to focus" message on model and map viewports **Reordered Blocks and Paint panels in map tabs **The currently selected block type is now outlined in a map's Paint viewport **Texture viewports are now synchronized between the various panes **Reordered the object blocks properties to favor Block Size over Scale **Page Up / Page Down are now supported in documents **Home pane news are now rich-text *Bug fixes **Fixed a rare crash in project list view **Fixed a focus bug with double-clicking Server Changes *The server now writes project changes to disk automatically every 10 minutes *The server now writes a message in the console when shutting down *Fixed the server sending the original entry instead of the new one when duplicating an entry Pre-alpha 0.0.8.10 Pre-alpha 0.0.8.9 Pre-alpha 0.0.8.8 Pre-alpha 0.0.8.7 Pre-alpha 0.0.8.6 Pre-alpha 0.0.8.5 Pre-alpha 0.0.8.4 Pre-alpha 0.0.8.3 Pre-alpha 0.0.8.2 Pre-alpha 0.0.8.1 Pre-alpha 0.0.8.0 Pre-alpha 0.0.7.0 Pre-alpha 0.0.6.0 Pre-alpha 0.0.5.2 Pre-alpha 0.0.5.1 Pre-alpha 0.0.5.0 Pre-alpha 0.0.4.3 Pre-alpha 0.0.4.2 Pre-alpha 0.0.4.1 Pre-alpha 0.0.4.0 Pre-alpha 0.0.3.0 Pre-alpha 0.0.2.0 *Allow navigating UI with Tab / Shift+Tab *Add chat in asset tabs *Various UI improvements Pre-alpha 0.0.1.2 (2011-09-12) Pre-alpha 0.0.1.1 (2011-09-11) *Persist password *Scroll automatically when chat messages are received Pre-alpha 0.0.1.0 (2011-09-11) Initial release